Hand held fans have been used for hundreds of years both as an art medium and as means for cooling an individual. As such, fans take on many forms and shapes. In fact, to date, some fans have even included mechanical parts to aid either in the opening and the closing of the fan or in the waving of the fan.
However, there seems to be very little, if any, exploitation of hand held fans for advertisement and entertainment. As a result, there is a need for a fan that is attractive, useful and capable of supporting advertising, such as a slogan, logo or mark. In addition, there is a need for a fan that can also be used for entertainment, i.e., one that makes noise when opened, closed or used.